WWF Aggression
WWF Aggression is a compilation album released by the World Wrestling Federation in 2000. It features rap artists performing versions of wrestler's entrance music. This was the first WWF/WWE album featuring a collaboration of commercial artists performing themes, an idea that continued two years later with WWF Forceable Entry featuring hard rock artists and again with WWE Wreckless Intent featuring both rap and rock artists. Track listing # Run-D.M.C. - "The Kings" (D-Generation X) # Kool Keith and Ol' Dirty Bastard - "Wreck" (Mankind) # Method Man - "Know Your Role" (The Rock) # Snoop Dogg and WC - "Hell Yeah" (Stone Cold Steve Austin) # Redman and Rock of Heltah Skeltah featuring Peanut Butter Wolf - "No Chance" (Vince McMahon) # C-Murder featuring Magic - "I Won't Stop" (Gangrel) # Tha Eastsidaz - "Big Red Machine" (Kane) # R.A. The Rugged Man - "Break Down the Walls" (Chris Jericho) # Bad Azz and Techniec - "You Ain't Hard" (New Age Outlaws) # Ice T - "Pimpin' Ain't Easy" (The Godfather) # Mystikal and Ras Kass - "Game" (Triple H) # Mack 10, K Mac, Boo Kapone, and MC Eiht - "Big" (The Big Show) # Dame Grease Presents Meeno - "Ministry" (The Undertaker) Notes * The Godfather and Kane had two tracks each initially. The versions that did not make it were on a demo disc. The Godfather's theme was performed by Slick Rick and Dana Dane and Kane's by Method Man. There was also another version of Vince McMahon's theme on the disc which was performed by the same artists and had the same lyrics as the final version, but the music sounded much more similar to the original "No Chance in Hell" used by McMahon. * Four of the tracks were actually used as entrance themes, Track 1, "The Kings" was used for several months for D-Generation X's entrance theme, and track 3 "Know Your Role" was used only once for the Rock's entrance, on SmackDown! following the release of the album. Big Show briefly used "Big" as his theme. The Godfather used "Pimpin' Ain't Easy" before he changed his gimmick. *For WrestleMania 2000, Track 10 was performed live by Ice-T. The Godfather, D'Lo Brown, and their top-shelf "hos" all made their way to the ring during "Pimpin' Ain't Easy". * Track 4, "Hell Yeah", was used on the April 25th, 2000 episode of SmackDown! which Stone Cold Steve Austin used to haunt Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, and others that were in on the plot to run him down. *Redman's "No Chance" was used in a video package on an episode of Sunday Night Heat in early 2000, chronicling Vince McMahon's return to the company and feuding with Triple H. *Both Tracks 1 and 3 have their respective music videos. Credits *Executive Producers for Priority Records: Mark Copeland and Howard Sadowsky *Executive Producers for World Wrestling Federation: Jim Johnston and Vince McMahon *Mastered by Kris Solem at Future Disc *All original entrance themes composed by Jim Johnston Category:WWE Music